narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuqing
|image=Yuqing.png |kanji=元始天尊 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Yuanshi Tianzun |literal english=The Universal Lord of the Primordial Beginning |english tv=Yuqing |related jutsu=Shangqing, Taiqing |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short |users=Arui Gobetsu, HIbana Gobetsu |hand signs=None |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Fanon }} This jutsu is the third and final of the three ocular techniques of the Onmyōdō, and originates from both of the eyes. A strange fact about this technique is the fact that Hibana can use it aswell, and even on a higher level than Arui himself, while Arui is regarded as a prodigy regarding the techniques of the Onmyōdō. The technique takes the form of blinding white flames or, in Arui's case, white flames with a faint blue outline. The power behind these flames is so great that merely looking at them could render unexperienced shinobi to be blinded. Despite their appearance, the flames don't act as fire in any way, and are not hot, nor cold. Therefore, it cannot be extinguished through any normal methods, such as water or lack of oxygen. Hibana has called the flames "the purest manifestation of Yin and Yang", and mentioned the technique is one of the strongest ones currently known. The actual abilities of these flames vary from user to user. Arui's Version Arui mastered his version after training under his mother, but he has stated that he hasn't achieved his full level yet. The power of Arui's flames it to cut anything they come in contact with, a rather strange ability. Whenever the flames touch something, that object, no matter how strong or big, is immediately cut as if the flames consisted of thousands of sword. Being engulfed by the flames means being cut to literally nothing more than dust. First, this ability to cut was limited only to physical objects, but as Arui's powers grew, the capability of his Yuqing did so too. They now have to the ability to cut virtually anything. Even the air around the flames is constantly being cut, creating a vacuum, which is the filled up with air from the surrounding area, creating a "sucking" effect towards the flames, drawing in targets against their will. When on full power, Arui can even cut the time/space continuum with it, resulting in a technique of unimaginable force. Hibana's Version Arui has admitted himself that Hibana's version is superior to his own. During it first use, it could easily overwhelm Arui's massive severing void attack, while he was in Inyō Mode, as pictured. Hibana's version centers about corrosive disintegration. Whatever the flames come in contact with, this will began to disintegrate until it simply exists no more. The corrosive power has shown to be very powerful, but can be negated by particularly strong shinobi. A secondary power is that the fire is composed of pure "yin", and can thus only destroy things made of pure "yang". When facing any other thing, animate or inanimate, it will simply pass through. Hibana, however, can "define" what is good and evil, giving her he ability to let the flames pass through all physical, spiritual or chakra-composed obstructions and only let it hit the target. This, combined with the dangerous ability makes this technique the most powerful in Hibana's arsenal.